Cherry Time
by JunNoAce
Summary: Izuku has an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night. A KatsuDeku fic. This is my first fanfic in years, my first lemon, and my first BNHA fanfic. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

It was about 8pm and Izuku was in his dorm finishing up his homework assignments for the day at his desk. It hasn't been that long since they've entered the dorms and it still feels strange to him. Though he made his room very similar to the one at home. All Might merch decorating the walls and shelves.  
He closed his notebook and stretched. Leaning back in his chair as he thought back to training and how he would like to further mold his new fighting style and technique. His new style is now a mixture of Iida and Katsuki influences.

"Kacchan…" a slight blush crept on Izukus face despite his timid expression. Remembering the last class when All Might visited and nearly got crushed by a boulder from Katsuki's explosive training.  
The eye contact they had after was a bit surreal and a bit unusual than normal.

 _'I wonder what Kacchan was thinking…. At that moment.'_

Izuku gets up and puts on his slippers. He decides he needs to use the restroom and leaves his room dressed in blue and green striped pajama pants and a white tee. He goes down to the shared restroom and uneventfully heads back.

"Yawwwwwwn" _'I'm getting sleepy. Maybe I'll turn in earl-'_ Izuku's thought abruptly stops and he freezes as he sees someone standing and staring at his room door.

"K-Kacchan?!"

The blond's head quickly looks over, red eyes glaring at him with an unusually perplexed expression, but then he quickly corrects it as he snaps back to his normal self.

"Deku, shut the fuck up and get over here..!" He demands. He gives Izuku a look, daring him to question him.

Izuku quickly complies. He silently hurries over. Confused as to what he may want with him. It's been awhile since Kacchan has approached him on his own accord. _'Does he want to talk? About what?'_  
Izuku stands next to Katsuki in front of his door and looks up at him, waiting to see what he is going to tell him.

Katsuki's eyes shift to look around the hall as to make sure no one was around. He then looks at the shorter boy. "Open the fucking door already I ain't got all night nerd!"

 _'Wait he is coming in my room?!'_ Izuku not questioning this aloud quickly opens his dorm room and walks in, the blond following close behind.

' _Did I do something to make Kacchan mad? But that doesn't sound right we haven't really talked much lately is it about the incident with All Might? But why would he want to bring that up? Maybe something further back that he might…'_ '

Izuku fails to notice that he started mumbling to himself aloud and that Katsuki is staring at him. He is wearing dark grey slacks with a black tank top. Arms folded he grits his teeth before speaking.  
"Just shut the fuck up already" he growls.

Izuku looks up, a light blush colors his cheeks. "ah! Umm sorry K-Kacchan."

Izuku looks at him nervously. Katsuki grunts and glares at him. He seems to be thinking deeply about something with a thick crease in the middle of his brows. He places his arms to his sides, fists clenching.  
Then he steps up to Izuku and grabs him by both shoulders firmly. Red eyes piercing through emerald.

' _He looks so troubled...'_

"Kacchan what's wro-?" Izuku's question gets cut off as lips get crashed harshly against his.

Then Katsuki quickly pushes him away, letting go of him and backing away. Both boys look at each other. Both equally shocked and blushing a hot red.

"FUCK!"

"K k k Kacchan…? Why did you-"

"I don't fuckin-! Shit!"

There was a bit of an awkward pause. Katsuki collecting his thoughts and just staring at him. Izuku feeling nervous looks down and his face flares up even hotter as he notices the obvious growing bulge in Katsuki's pants. _'that's Kachan's …'_

"FUCK it."

Izuku flinched as the blond began to step towards him again. More of a mission in his eyes this time."Wa-wait K-Ka-Kacchan…"

With no hesitation Katsuki grabs Izuku's arm roughly in one hand and his chin in the other as he crashes their lips together a second time. He began to devour Izuku's lips, sucking and biting his lower lip and getting a soft moan from the smaller teen. Katsuki takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Izuku's mouth. Exploring and seeking out the others tongue.

Izuku quickly became drunk off the assertive blond's deep kiss. Forgetting about all the questions he may have had. He began to feel a stiffness growing in his pants, pressing against the fabric of his pajama bottoms.

Katsuki let go of Izuku's chin and quickly reached around to grab a handful of ass. Izuku yelped into Katsuki's mouth, earning a growl in response as he continues to hungrily devour Izuku's lips.  
Izuku then brings his hands up from his sides, placing them on Katsuki's broad chest and sliding them up and around the back of his neck. Pulling the blond closer as his tongue danced with his.  
Katsuki now getting more excited brings his other hand to grab the other ass cheek. He then squeezes both of them tightly, earning another moan to eat right up. Katsuki breaks the kiss again. Izuku whimpers at the loss. Now satisfied he grins while looking down at a flustered Izuku in his arms.

"You're **MINE** ," he growls. Izuku's eyes widen as Katsuki lifts him up, placing his legs around his waist.

"Wa-wait Kaccha- AH!" Izuku cried out as the blond latches himself on his neck. Biting him hard enough to have teeth marks bruise his skin.

Katsuki then licks his impressive mark while walking over to Izuku's bed. He then throws Izuku on the bed. Izuku, now on his back sits up quickly. Katsuki steps up closer to him, still standing next to the bed.

Staring down at Izuku, he begins to pull the elastic of his waistband down. Freeing his large pulsating cock from its confinement.

Izuku gasps quietly as he sees it come free, heart beating a mile a minute. _'It's so big….'_ he thinks nervously.

"Suck it." Katsuki demands in a low husky voice.

Izuku's heart skips anxiously. He looks up at Katsuki. Crimson eyes are fixated on him with a hungry look. He looks back down at the throbbing member in front of him. He nervously licks his lips before leaning closer.

Katsuki seeing Izuku move gets excited, his cock jumps in anticipation. Izuku kisses the tip with slightly parted lips. He then licks it a couple times before putting the head in his mouth, sucking on it softly. Katsuki grunts, wanting more. Still watching every move Izuku makes.  
Izuku puts more of it in his mouth, sucking harder as he gets more in his mouth. He then begins bobbing his head to a steady rhythm, flicking his tongue against the shaft.

Katsuki sharply sucks air through his teeth as he slips his fingers through dark green locks, gripping tightly with both hands. He bobs Izuku's head to move faster. Izuku places a hand on Katsuki's hip and the other on the base of his thick cock. Stroking it to meet his lips as he bobs his head.

Katsuki growls, he starts to thrust eagerly into Izuku's hot mouth, pulling his head deeper into his cock.  
Izuku shocked chokes a bit. He coughs from the surprise of the large cock hitting the back of his throat. Tears filling up his eyes. Katsuki continues gripping Izuku's head as he bobs him onto his cock even faster until his thrusts became irregular.

"FUCK AH!" Izuku feels Katsuki's cock twitch before the warm cum started to shoot in the back of the throat. His cock twitching with each new wave cumming out till there is none left. Izuku awkwardly swallows trying not to choke again.

Cock still half hard, Katsuki pulls Izuku off of him by his hair. He bends forward and pull Izuku's head back to look at him. Izuku's face looks flushed and almost drunk, saliva glistening on his lips.  
 _'Goddamn I want to **FUCK** you up.'_ He thought as he kisses him.

He lets go of the dark locks and pushes Izuku onto his back. He kneels onto the mattress and hovers over Izuku. He then takes off his shirt, revealing his ripped physique. Izuku admired the blond above him. Finding his dominance over him incredibly sexy. Katsuki then slips his hands under Izuku's shirt.  
Izuku shivers as rough hands gently slide against his toned midriff.

"Kacchan…ahhh~" Izuku moans as Katsuki roughly pinches his nipples.

"Don't worry nerd, I'll let you feel good too." Katsuki said huskily as he moves Izuku's t-shirt out of the way and flick his tongue against the small pink nipple.

"Ahh aahhn" Izuku arches his back as Katsuki's lips suck on his chest. _'I never knew my nipples could feel this good...'_ He thought while grabbing hold of ashy blond locks. Katsuki then switches over to the other, while continuing to pinch the one he left. He nibbled on the little nub pointing out at him, earning him a shocked moan. Katsuki loved the noises and the way the other boy shuddered underneath him. Katsuki's free hand then snuck around Izuku's waist to his back, then down to his ass. He gave it a nice squeeze.

"Kacchaaaaaan aaahn… pleasseahh" Izuku moans while thrusting up against Katsuki's chest.

"Humph… what the hell do you want? Huhhhh?" He says lips still pressed to a swollen puffy nipple.

"Pleeeeaaase Ka- Kacchaaan, touch me~!" He said thrusting up again.

"Tch, fucking Deku. You can't wait can you?" He then sits up and looks down at what's laid out before him. Izuku shakes his head in response. His pants now have a tent pitched, wet at the tip. His shirt pulled up to his chin, showing off both swollen nipples glimmering in the light.  
Katsuki licks his lips as he pulls Izuku's pants off. Izuku's hard member finally free, dripping and completely covered with precum.

"You're so goddamn wet, what the fuck? You little slut." Katsuki growls with a smirk. Izuku covers his face with both hands from embarrassment.

"Aah…!" Izuku moans as Katsuki grabs his wet cock and begins to stroke it. Wet noises echo as foreskin is pulled back and forth.

"Even your cock sounds like a slut!" Katsuki grins and licks his lips.

Izuku begins to thrust against Katsuki's hand. His arms folded over his forehead as he watches. "aaah more…"

Katsuki speeds up, gripping harder, grinding his thumb against the shaft. "Ah ahhh Almost Aaah!"  
Then Katsuki stops abruptly.

"You can't cum yet Deku, I'm not done with you." Izuku wines as Katsuki lets go of his cock, his hand covered in precum. He then lifts Izuku's ass up revealing a little puckered hole. Katsuki growled as he lifts Izuku up higher and he bends down to kiss it.  
"Ka- Kacchan! No! That's dirty… don't put your mouth there… ah!" Katsuki ignores him as he licks around the cute hole. He then darts his tongue inside.

"Aaaaahhnnnn Kaccha- gasp" As Katsuki eats him up Izuku starts to love this sensational feeling of having the soft tongue massage his hole. Once satisfied Katsuki then pulls back and brings Izuku to his lap. He then presses his wet precum covered index finger against Izuku's hole.

"AHh!" Izuku jumped at the invasion, tensing up.

"RELAX, or else I'll put THIS in without stretching your ass out first!" Katsuki emphasized his point by pressing his now once again fully erect cock against his ass cheek. Izuku's heart jumped and he tried his best to relax.

Katsuki started twisting his finger around stretching it out, then pumping his finger in and out. Gradually increasing speed. Adding a second finger he began to scissor his fingers apart, stretching the tight hole even further. More twisting and wiggling then he curves them inward.

"AAAHHN! Oh god Kacchan!" Katsuki grins as he found Izuku's prostate.

"You like that huh?" He presses against it again.

"UuWahhh nnnmm ah! Y…yes…" Izuku responded. Katsuki puts in a third finger, spreading them all out while twisting. "Hmm good… You're just about ready."

 _'Oh my god, this is really happening. Katsuki is going to put that huge thing in me!'_ Izuku squirms at the thought. Katsuki grins maniacally as Izuku didn't realize he said that out loud.

Katsuki now thoroughly satisfied, pulls his fingers out. He then stands up off the bed and pulls his pants down. His cock, free again, stands at attention.

"Get on your knees and turn around…" He orders as he kneels onto the bed again.

Izuku nervously complies. Sitting up he quickly takes his shirt off, tossing it to the ground, and turns around. Katsuki grabs Izuku's round ass cheeks and gives them a squeeze before giving one a hard smack.

"AHH!" Izuku moans as he feels the sting.

Katsuki grabs his cock and then spits on it, lubing it up. He then guides it to the puckered hole. Slowly he presses forward. He sucks air sharply through his teeth.

"Shit Deku you're still so tight! Fuck! Umph!" He then grabs Izukus hips and he quickly pulls forward, forcing his thick long cock in to be fully sheathed.

"GyaaaaaAh!" Izuku moans as he feels himself get filled up. Tears begin to well up as it is still a bit painful despite being prepped.

Katsuki stays still, to let Izuku to adjust, but also to take in this moment. He bends over to speak in Izuku's ear. "How does it feel? This is where you belong. On you hands and knees, beneath me, with my dick in your ass."

"mmmn…" Izuku hearing the husky whispers in his ear shivers in excitement, clenching around Katsuki s length. Katsuki sucks sharply through his teeth as he feels his cock being hugged. He growls and bites down on Izuku's nape, placing another bruise next to the other. He licks his new mark and sits up again. Feeling satisfied he grips Izuku's hips tighter as he slowly pulls out till just the head is in. Then he plunges in quickly again. Slowly speeding up his momentum as he continues.

"Aah ah haaan ah ah aa" Izuku begins to let out a string of moans at Katsuki's movements.

"You like this huuuh….? Tell me…" he said huskily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aaaah ah y-yes Ka Ah! Kacchan! Ahhhnn ah!"

Wet smacks start to echo in the room as Izuku's ass slaps against Katsuki's pelvis.  
Izuku over the initial pain is now arching his back and pushing his ass more towards the thrusting, wanting more. Katsuki growls in approval.

He then pushes Izuku to lay on his side, putting one leg on his shoulder as he sits on the other. "I hope your flexible shitty Deku.., urmph!" He begins thrusting again feeling the new angle. Izuku continues to moan. "Ah ah ahn ah, so ah good Ahh." Katsuki now grabs Izuku's neglected dick and begin to stroke it with his thrusts.

"AAahn~ ah! Kyaa Ah Ka ch-chan gasp"

"Mmmn what Deku?" He growls.

"I ah I'm gonn Ahh-!"

Suddenly Izuku cums, shooting on the edge of the bed and on Katsuki's hand. Katsuki shifts Izuku onto his back without pulling out and looks down at him. Smirking he licks the cum off his hand. Izuku looks up at him, a euphoric look in his eyes as he looks into those lusty crimson eyes.

Katsuki pushes Izuku legs further apart. "Hold these."

Izuku bends his legs and grabs his knees, displaying himself fully. Katsuki smirks and leans forward. Putting his hands on the sides of Izukus head, he begins thrusting again. Katsuki grunts as he speeds up his momentum. He places his elbows down on the bed and kisses Izuku. Devouring the already swollen lips he nibbles and licks then explores to play with the others eager tongue. Izuku moans into the kiss, feeling so connected at this moment. Causing him to get hard again.

"Ah Kacchan" he moans against his lips.

Katsuki grabs onto dark green locks again as he hungrily devours lips and thrusts harder into lips. "Arrrg You belong to me… You got that?"

"Ahh yESS!" Izuku answers as Katsuki hits his prostate hard with his cock. Causing Izuku to buck his hips wildly and seek for more. His cock fully erect and dripping precum onto his belly.  
Katsuki realizing Izuku's reaction, angles his hips again to continually hit it.

"AH! ahhn! Kacchan! Ahhhhn! YES! Right there!" Katsuki growls, enjoying the way Izuku is moaning and writhing beneath him.

He now bites the other side of Izuku's neck and slips his arms under his back. Then he grabs Izuku's shoulders from behind, pulling Izuku closer into his thrusts. Making each thrust more deeper and satisfying then the last.

"Ah kya! Ahh I'm! Ka Kacchan I'm cummiiiiiing! AAAaaaahhhn~!" Katsuki being close too feels Izuku clench from his climax, pushing him over his limit.

"FUCK! Ah SHIT! Dekuu Ahhn…." Izuku feels as Katsuki fills him up, the thick pulsing shooting wave afterwave. Katsuki gripping tightly as he pulls Izuku down on his cock.

Katsuki; now finished; pulls out of Izuku and rolls to the side, lying next to him. Then silence, as their euphoric state rolls over and the fact that they just had sex settles in. Izuku, not knowing what the blond truly feels gets anxious. He looks over to see any changes in behavior.

After what seemed like forever Katsuki suddenly sits up. Izuku shocked looked up at the boys back. Katsuki then looks over at him with his usual fierce expression that Izuku is used to seeing every day.

"Fucker you better not tell a goddamn soul." Izuku puts his hands up defensively as he quickly shakes his head. "O-of course not!"

Katsuki's expression softens as he seems satisfied with his response. He leans down and examines his bite marks. "And you are forbidden to do this with anyone but me. You're **MINE**."  
Izuku's heart skips a beat. "O-okay…"

Katsuki then gets up and out of the bed. He finds his clothes and gets dressed. Izuku quickly sits up and watches him, not wanting the blond to leave but too nervous to tell him. Katsuki then walks to the door and unlocks it.

Before opening he pauses. He looks over to Izuku then looks to the floor as if struggling to say something. His brows knit together and his lips pouting with a light blush creeping back onto his cheeks.

"Erm….., good night….. I…. I…. I love you, Izuku…." His face turns to almost as bright a red as his eyes. He quickly storms out and slams the door behind him. Too embarrassed to stay another second. Izuku stares at the door in shock, blushing, almost wanting to believe it was all an illusion.

' _He actually_ _ **loves**_ _me?!'_

He falls onto his back again. Taking in everything for a moment.  
Then he just smiles and begins to laugh.

"geez…. What now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuki POV

 _'SHITSHITSHIT! What the fuck did I just do?! I go to his damn room to confront him about his fucking quirk and its connection to All Might and instead I...What the fuck is wrong with me?!... And I told him I love HIM?! Am I fucking stupid?!'_

Katsuki stops in front of his own dorm room and thinks about that last thought. _'I guess that's it. I'm-'_ He grudgingly chuckles _'fucking STUPID in love...'_

He bangs his forehead on his door. "What the fuck am I going to do now?"

He opens his door and walks in. _'Who cares... all that matters now is that. He is mine...'_

His door slams behind him as he enters his room.

Izuku POV

Emerald eyes slowly blinked open as a ray of sunshine pierced in through the veranda curtains. Groggily Izuku sat up and stretched, head feeling heavy. He looks down and realize he's naked, not to mention that pressure and sore sting he had in his rear. He blushes deeply as he remembers the events from the previous evening.

"I…I must have passed out after... Kacchan left…"

He slowly gets out of bed and searches for his discarded pajamas to put on. He looks at his All Might alarm clock. ' 6:47 am… still early.' After getting dressed he brushes his teeth, grabs a change of cloths, slips on his slippers and heads for his door. Walking awkwardly because of the obvious discomfort from is backside, as well as the dried cum present. _' I better shower, good thing it's the weekend, everyone is probably still sleeping… hopefully'_

He nervously looked out into the hallway, looking to see if anyone was there. Feeling relieved he quickly heads down to the common area and heads to the boys bath. He opens the door, entering the first area. It is like a locker room area, there are clean towels, bars of soap, wash cloths, and scrub brushes that the school provides. He grabs one of each and heads over to a locker to undress and store his cloths. He then wraps the towel around his waist and heads to the bath and shower area. Opening the door the walks in, steam warming his skin as he enters the bath area.

Izuku freezes as he sees someone sitting at the back of the large shared bath. A blond hair boy. They meet eyes and the blond smiles at him mischievously, Izuku flinches.

"Greetings Midoriya"

"G good morning Aoyama-kun..." Izuku quickly walks over to a shower, trying his best to act natural.

' _Oh my GOD...Aoyama-kun is my next door neighbor and... Kacchan and I were... rather loud last night... wha... what if? '_ Trying not to freak out Izuku turns on the water as he takes a seat on a small stool placed in front of the shower he chose. Finding a comfortable temperature he begins washing himself. There Is a lot of dried fluids on his stomach, thighs and butt. Anxious to get clean he scrubs thoroughly. He tries to discreetly to clean his entrance where some fluid was still trapped inside, blushing nervously while doing so. He then rinses until squeaky clean all over.

Finished with washing Izuku gets up from the stool and puts the bucket with soap and such to the side. Re-positioning his towel after washing he stands up and turns around.

"Eek!" Izuku jumps, startled that Aoyama is now on the side of the large bath closest to him, staring at him with bright shining azure eyes with a smile.

"Nice and clean now Midoriya? Come join me, the hot water is very relaxing. Fantastic way to start your morning."

"Eh uh y-yea." Izuku nervously approaches the bath and takes a seat next to Aoyama, taking off his towel as he gets in.

They sit in silence. Izuku just looking down at the water, blushing. _'ahhhhh I hope please please please, he didn't hear anything! Ah this is so embarrassing! I really really hope he didn't hear anything...'_

"So Midoriya, tell me just how _**Fabulous**_ was last night with Bakugo. I want all the juicy details~" he asks casually.

Izuku pales as he looks at Aoyama, The blond is staring at him, eyes sparkling, waiting with anticipation.

"W w wha... I d don't know what your t talking about AH ha ha!" Izuku avoids his eyes, looking to the side quickly and awkwardly scratching the back of his head with an unconvincing smile.

"Oh dont play dumb with me Midoriya, I heard everything. Like how you called out _**Kacchan~**_ so so sweetly. Honestly I never knew you could sound so-"

"Ahhn! P-p-please don't tell anybody! K-Kacchan would be so angry if he found out someone knew!" Izuku is blushing a deep deep red, bringing his hands up to his face, trying to hide from his embarrassment and from his worries of being exposed.

"Please do not fret, I wont tell a soul... Ah but I don't think I'm the only one you need to be worried about.. After all Mineta is on the other side of your room. You probably don't need to worry about Tokoyami, even if he did hear I doubt he would be one to gossip... " Aoyama places a hand on Izuku's sholder as to try to comfort him.

"Ahhhhh this is so embarrassing! How in the world would I be able to approach Mineta! I don't think I can, at least not about this."

"Well there is a chance he wont say anything either, don't worry about it!" Aoyama truly believed knowing Mineta he would be either to grossed out or to traumatized to want to bring it up. "Instead I want to hear all about it! When did you two become an item?! He always yells at you more then others so I would have never guessed it! Is that just how your relationship is? Are you a masochist? Is he a tsundere... or a even a yandere?!" Aoeyama looked terrified and almost a little excited at the latter idea.

Izukus blood begins to rush to his head. "Wha I! We arn't dating or... I don't think so?! Ah geez I ah-" Izuku is starting to feel dizzy and his vision is getting fuzzy. Eyes falling shut, he falls forward into the water.

"AH Midoriya!" Aoyama quickly grabs Izuku and lifts him out of the water. He seeing that he grabbed Izuku fast enough that he is breathing just fine, he had coughed up a only a little bit of water. Aoyama sighs in relief. Feeling kinda guilty he begins to help the passed out Izuku out of the water.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been bothering you so much. I guess I better take care of you to make it up to you." He wraps his towel around his waist and grabs Izukus, placing it over his private area. Aoyama who is surprisingly strong despite is lean figure and being not much bigger then Izuku picks him up bridal style. "haha! Now I really am looking like a _**dazzling**_ hero!"

He brings him into the locker area and finds Izukus clothing. He drys them both and dresses himself then dresses Izuku. Just as he is instead now hoisting Izuku onto his back he hears noise coming from the entrance. Coming in from the common area is three of the rowdiest guys in class. Kaminari, Kirishima, and.. Bakugo.

"Ah! Aoyama what happened to Midoriya?!" asked Kirishima

"Oh no worries really, he just got a little dizzy in the bath. I'm just going to bring him to his room. Were neighbors after all!" Aoyama smiles at them, and only for a moment makes eye contact with Katsuki.

Katsuki notices a twinkle in the smaller blonds eye, he doesn't like it one bit. "tch.."

Aoyama then walks out of the locker area with no real confrontation from the taller blond. He assumes its because Katsuki doesn't want to seem different or out of character in front of the others.

Aoyama makes it to Izukus room and lays him down on his bed. "Okay! So I'll be back, I'll grab us some food from the cafeteria, You just rest." Izuku still passed out is deep asleep and doesn't wake till he smells something Delicious.

"Mmn wha?" Izuku blinks sleepily, looking around a bit confused.

"Oh awake already?" Aoyama asks. He is sitting on the floor facing Izuku.

Izuku bolts up, sitting up and looking at him. "How did we get here?"

"Oh sorry I just let myself in. You had passed out in the bath so I brought you to you here."

"Ah! Th-Thank you so much I'm so sorry to trouble you!"

" No trouble really, it was my fault anyway, I kept asking you about something you were obviously stressed out about so it was the least I could do." Aoyama hands over a trey of food to Izuku.

"Here I grabbed us some breakfast, I hope you don't mind me bringing food in your room."

"ah.. thank you." Izuku takes the trey and begins to eat his food. It was still warm. " how long was I asleep?

"Oh just about 30 minutes or so, not to long."

"Did you dress me and everything? ...Thank you..." Izuku blushes feeling embarrassed that he had been so vulnerable, not hero like at all.

"Of course! Even heros need help after all! It was only natural for me to help you. Its what we are training for!." He smiles at Izuku simply while also eating his own food.

They eat there food in silence for a bit, enjoying he tasty meal until Aoyama decided to break the silence.

"Bakugo came to the bath."

 **Cough!** **Cough!** **Cough!** "Wha w what?!" Izuku blushes, both from thinking about the bigger blond boy and from choking on his food.

"Yea! He and Kaminari and Kirishima. They must have planned to get up together to do some training or something. They were really surprised to see you passed out haha!"

"Eh oooh, really?"

"Bakugo probably knows that I know by the way."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry don't worry. We didn't say anything about it. I just have a feeling." His constant smile he has on his face seems to grow slightly.

Izuku looks at him worried as he sips on his small bowl of miso soup.

"I wont pressure you anymore, tell me when you want to. At least I can and would love to give you an ear to talk to about you Bakugo business." He smiles at him, eyes twinkling.

Izuku sighs and looks at him. A small pause before he decided what to say.

"We... are not d-dating or... at least I don't think so... last night was just... it kinda just came out of no where." Izuku starts thinking about how the whole thing started. He was just headed back to his room and Kacchan was just there.

"Hmm seems like you guys need to clarify some things with each other."

"Yea I guess so... He... he did say that I belong to him... and that he.. he... l-l-loves me..." Izuku blushes deeper while remembering how the blond dashed out of the room, and how he didn't realize that Kacchans angry face could look cute when he is blushing like a tomato.

"Ooooooh! Now that's what I wanted to hear! Wow that Bakugo said that?! I almost don't want to believe you, but from the noises last night I have no choice~" He looks at Izuku amusingly.

Izuku whole head goes red as he himself remembers how he moaned and called out Kacchans name, and how Kacchan sounded and spoke to him as well. "Ah so embarrassing... I'm so sorry for disturbing you last night! I really was not in my right mind."

"I guess it was that good huh?"

Izuku cover his face but successfully nods in response.

"haha! Well do you love him too? Are you going to give him a response?"

Izuku looks up blankly. _'Response? That's right! Kacchan confessed to me! That means I have to give him a response... right?'_ "I I think I do... I never realized it till now but. Last night, it seemed right. Being with him was the most natural thing I've felt with my own body in a long time." Izuku thinknig about the struggles he has had with one for all but knowing this is a different feeling. "I've known Kacchan for a very long time and its defiantly had its ups and downs... mostly downs but... during our times we were together even as little kids felt great. I've always wanted to be by his side. I just thought it was just as heroes, comrades in arms. This never even crossed my mind till now, but I naturally accepted him."

"Sounds like you know what you want then. When are you going to tell him?

"... I have no clue! How am I suppose to look at him after this?! Aaaahh"

"Hahaha, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Aoyama give him a wink with a smile.

Katsuki POV

Katsuki is in the courtyard of the dorms with Kirishima and Kaminari, they are all wearing casual clothing after their bath and are discussing a game. Well Katsuki is just brooding not talking to the other two at all but trying to act normal.

 _'Damn that prissy belly button freak! What the hell happened with Deku! And I know that bastard knows something. He probably heard us while we were fucking last night! I swear to god if he makes as little as a peep he's fucking dead!'_

"Hey bro whats the matter? You got this look on your face that makes you seem well uh... not happy?" Kirishima being around Katsuki enough by now knows when he is brooding in comparison to his normally grouchy face.

"Tch, its nothing. Your imagining things."

"Ohhhhhhhh... I think it must be about Midoriya!" Kaminari chimes in nonchalantly.

"EEHh?! Why the hell would you think that?!" Katsuki retorted. Obviously flustered.

"Eh yea, we both know hes not one to worry about that, plus Midoriya was fine. Aoyama took care of him." said Kirishima

"No but Bakugo weren't you with Midoriya last night?! Dude I didn't say anything earlier but seriously you guys were so loud! My room is right above his, how would I not hear tha-" Kaminari was interrupted by an explosive punch in the face.

"MIND your own GODDAMN business drooly! And keep your damn mouth shut!" Katsuki spat and Kirishima pulled him back.

"Woah woah woah bro chill out, and also what?! You were in Midoriyas room doing what now?"

"Th-they were totally doing 'it' man. I heard moaning and everything!" Kaminari continued with his hand putting pressure on his cheek when is was swollen, a tear in his eye despite a smirk on his face. He was to amused with the whole idea now to shut up about it.

Katsuki was igniting burst after burst with frustration as he tried to approach Kaminari for a pummeling. Kirishima has to use his quirk to hold him back and not get burned. "hey man its okay were not going to fuck with you just tell us what happened. Were your bros man. And your like the manliest person I know, I have full respect for you man. No matter who your with or interested in."

After a bit of struggling Katsuki grows tired of fighting against Kirishimas rock solid hold and gives up. He stops resisting and looks to the side. "Tch whatever, as if I give a shit what you guys think anyways."

"Hehehe" Kirishima chuckles as he lets go of Katsuki knowing hes just being prideful.

Katsuki sits back down and ignores the other two, still looking as broody as he was before.

Kaminari stood up. "Sorry man if I pushed your buttons. But you got to be more honest with us!"

"Hmph"

"So... where you really with Midoriya last night man?" Kirishima hesitantly asked, but is very curious of the unexpected development.

"What of it huh?! You got something to say then say it!" Katsuki spat at them.

"Nah man, I'm just curious! It always seemed like he annoyed you. I had no clue you had those kinds of feeling for him... like if you do then that's cool."

Katsuki is just silent. He does seem to calm down a bit and just looks bored now.

The other two look at each other and smile knowing that the rage has passed and they both sit on either side of him. Katsuki slightly frowns, seeing both of them approach him. Knowing that he going to be questioned more. _'Fuck my life...'_

Midoriya POV

The weekend goes by and the two really don't approach each other at all. Midoriya being to nervous and Katsuki being aloof. It just seems that there is a huge awkward atmosphere between them. Sneaking peeks at each other but trying not to be obvious in front of their classmates.

Luckily Mineta seems to have not told anybody but he obviously had avoided talking or making eye contact with them. Aoyama watches Izuku struggle when he wants to approach Bakugo but wimps out with amusement. Kirishima and Kaminari knows not to bother Bakugo to much more about the subject after their first conversation.

Its the evening before they go to the provisional license exam and Izuku is in bed trying to rest before the big day. He is feeling restless and anxious, looking forward to the challenges ahead.

 _' I wonder how exactly they are going to challenge us... I guess all I can do is try my best to analyze what is thrown at me and work through it.'_

He turns to his side and looks into the darkness of his room. Suddenly he begins to remember piercing red eyes as they devoured him whole.

"Kacchan... ah..." he whispers under his breath. His cheeks go flush as he presses a palm against his hardening dick.

He thinks of the way the blond would boldly approach him. How he would pull him close and devour his lips like he was starving.

"aaahn~" Midoriya pulls the front of his pants down far enough to free his member from the fabric. It's standing tall and pearls of precum is dribbling from the top.

 **You're so goddamn wet, what the fuck? You little slut.** The words from that night gets Izuku excited, his face becoming a deep pink as he remembers the broad smug smirk that flashed his way.

Izuku begins to stroke his dick. He thinks of how the sandy blond had hovered over him, lean but broad and ripped shoulders loom over him, making him feel trapped... but he doesn't want run away.

It doesn't take much for Izuku to push himself over the edge. He whispers a moan as he cums. After cleaning himself up with some tissues he falls back into the bed and instantly passes out.


	3. Chapter 3 - It's about your quirk

_'I did it!'_ Izuku inwardly cheers as he sends his text to All Might. PROVISIONAL HERO PERMISSION LICENSE laid out at the top of the card and a image of him with a awkward smile. HERO NAME DEKU easily read on the card.

"Oi!" A deep voice penetrated him. Stopping him in his tracks. Startled he looks up to be greeted with a sneer he knows all to well.

"Come outside later... It's about your quirk."

Izuku stops to turn and look at the blond as he walks past him with indifference.

" _...HHHHUuuh?!"_ His heart starts to beat a mile a minute as the information finally starts to process into his brain.

" _The first thing he says to me ...since... And its about my quirk?! I thought maybe he might have gotten past that. What does he want to say? It has nothing to do with... us...?! With what happened before? Didn't he... confess to me? I would have thought that he'd want a response but now it seems he is back to how he was before...? ...No... this is different..., He seems very serious..."_

Izuku is now reminded of the expression the blond wore during the special move development class after he had saved All Might from the boulder, and when he saw him standing in front of this dorm room door last time.

A chime sound came from his phone during his thoughts. He looks down to see All Might had responded to his text. He opens it to see a texts so colorful with emocons he had to squint at the vibrancy, it read "GREAT job Midoriya my boy! I had no doubt in my mind that you could pull it off!"

Izuku smiles as he makes his way to the group of friends still conversing in the lobby area they all shared.

Its lights out at the UA campus. All of class 1A are in bed... except for two.

 _'I can't take this shit anymore...'_

Footsteps can be heard in the silence of the night, walking down a road on campus.

A nervous voice breaks the silence behind him. "Kacchan... how far are we going? We shouldn't be out here at night..."

Despite his indifferent expression on his face and lack of response, the blond was actually boiling inside. A searing heat that is slowly filling him up. Pressure just begging to be let loose. GOD does he want to get this shit over with. And now he will. No more tiptoeing around this bull shit.

Due to the lack of response the smaller teen calls out to him again but to no avail.

 _'Almost there...'_ He chooses to ignore the old familiarity of having the smaller follow him at a distance from behind.

The blond hears a subtle intake of breath as they near their destination. The other must surely know now. "W-were at ground Beta..."

The blond stops but still doesn't turn around to look at the other in the face.

"It's were I fought you for the first time in combat training... and LOST. Thinking about it still makes me fucking sick... You were always a quirkless good for nothing, but by some miracle, you got accepted into UA, and you're quirk manifested out of nowhere."

He then turns his head to speak more to the other behind him. "You started spewing utter bullshit out of that fuckingmouth, and getting all high and mighty as time went on. It started with that fucking sludge bastard... or rather when All Might came to town... "

He turns his head away again as he continues. "Now you have your Provisional License, while I fucking failed!"

"B-but Kacchan that's just because I-"

"Just SHUT the FUCK up and listen first!"

Izuku yelps and apology and listens.

"I couldn't stand it, and over time since Kamino I started to put the pieces together. It's been lingering on my mind for quite some time... That power..."

The blond finally turns around to look into those big vibrant green eyes. "You got it from All Might didn't you..."

Izuku unable to give an answer just looked at him nervously, standing stiff at the accusation.

"Don't you fucking get it... I got it all figured out! After the fight All Might had with the fucking boss guy... his transferable quirks, their connected. After You met All Might you changed, then he lost his power. His message that day, you interpreted it differently then everyone else... I asked him about it but he wouldn't say shit, so now I'm asking you."

Izuku continues to stand rigidly as he looks down to the ground not responding to the taller. He looked to be contemplating. It was a fucking miracle nothing come out as his constant murmuring.

"I take your lack of denial as a yes, you little shit..."

After another moment the smaller finally looked back up at him, brows furrowed and a nervous sweat dripping down his temple.

"Kacchan, If I tell you the truth what good will it do you?"

"Deku." He let out as a low growl. "If I'm right that means the man that we both had looked up to all our lives acknowledged YOU... and because of that you're going to fight me. HERE and NOW."

"WHAT...?! W-Why...?! But! But I thought that we-!"

"I need to know first hand why he chose you Deku... how the FUCK are you better then me. I will never know unless we fight HERE in private where no one will get in our way. I need to know if your aspirations are greater then mine... and if so does that mean that my whole life, my aspirations were wrong?"

"Kacchan..." Those eyes look up at him in worry in a way that made him seem sad for him. This only fueled the blond more to carry out his demand. It's time to let loose on his little Deku and make him truly feel the pent up frustration that's only been growing bigger and bigger this whole time.

"If you don't want to get hurt put up your fists... oh wait you changed to kicking now haven't you..."

"Wait Kacchan we can't! We will really get in trou-!"

 **BOOM!** Katsuki propels forward with a blast, flying towards his target swinging his classic right hook. He sees Izukus eyes dart toward his fist, gears in his head obviously turning on full throttle. He completes his explosive punch as Izuku barely dodges it. Katsuki smirks in amusement.

"You're reading to much into every damn thing, fucking NERD... now Fight me!"

"Wa-wait Kacchan we don't have to fight! This doesn't mean your aspirations are wrong!"

The blonds frowns at the shorter, he already said he needs to see it for himself. He had decided this already. He throws another explosive right hook at Izuku for the latter to dodge.

"Wait!" Izuku calls out.

"" _Wait Kacchan!""_ The echo of a younger Deku rings in Katsuki's head. _'You always followed me, and I always gave you shit... I would beat you down when you annoyed me... But still you always followed. So why...'_

This time Katsuki followed suit with a left. Izukus calculated reading caused him to try to push him at the chest but Izuku was surprised to suddenly get kicked in the chin. The blond brings both of his hands together pointing his palms at the shorter but suddenly his target is missing.

Izuku has done a calculated fall and flipped back, his skin glowing as he sends a kick flying up into Katsuki's arms to divert the blast into the air.

 _'Why!'_

The blond stumbles back from the miscalculated blast and the kick, only to fall on his ass. He stays there and feels his frustration is only filling up more rather then dissipating as he had hoped. Having the little fuck knock him on his ass is defiantly not helping. But the worse part of it all...

Katsuki hears shuffling ahead of him as Deku quickly approaches him. With an arm stretching out he calls "Kacchan! Are you alri-"

Katsuki smacks away the hand, the Deja Vu he is having from the display pushing him over the edge. "Get the HELL away from me! I told you to FIGHT me! Why?! Why did I end up following you who up until now was always tailing behind me! You were nothing and NOW!? Now you're getting stronger and even though I was getting stronger too you were recognized by All Might! Why?! Why was I the reason for All Might's END?!"

Izuku looks at him in shock.

"If I was stronger I wouldn't have been kidnapped and none of it would have happened!" The blond tries to fight it but fails as tears begin to escape his eyes.

"He was trying to hide it and I tried not to think about it but it wouldn't stop! I don't know what the fuck to do!" Tears drip down his cheeks as he hides his eyes behind his hair, looking down, wallowing in his own self loathing.

 _'That's right... all in all this has nothing to do with Deku. He just makes me frustrated watching him. It's all me. I'm to weak... I'm fucking pitiful. Everything I've been fighting for and striving for. I fucked it up because I've been wrong the whole time. I should be on the top but maybe my aspirations are wrong, maybe-'_

 **SMASH!**

Izuku gave the blond a nice strong kick to his head. Interrupting the pitiful dialog running through the blonds head. Red eyes look up at the smaller boy with a new fire lit.

"Kacchan if its a fight you want! Then I'm not holding back! I'm no longer your punching bag!"

Katsuki feeling a new heat in his chest. Ooooh does he want to show this little bitch a lesson. His self pity suddenly forgotten he sends a burst below him, propelling himself in the air above the dark haired boy.

Just barely the smaller dodges after quickly seeing the blond was attacking from above.

 _'Don't give him a moment to think.'_ Katsuki sends out another propelling explosion behind him quickly spinning himself in Izukus direction with a fiery blaze bursting around him. His right fist aimed at him, the green eyed boy sees and attempts to deflect the attack.

Suddenly instead of attacking the blond send a burst and propels himself behind the smaller boy readying another attack to his side from behind. Izuku gets thrown back but Katsuki doesn't stop, he rushes to Izuku to keep his on slot going.

Izuku dodges by grabbing the railing he had landed against and flipping his feet up to swing over it. Katsuki grabs his wrist and flings him to the side to crash as he also now crashes into the railing.

Katsuki hears the other boy as he get to his feet. "I know it's already obvious but Kacchan... you really are getting even stronger!" Those lips come up into a small smile as he speaks.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?!" The fire still flickering in his chest he tries not to acknowledge the complement from the other or the cute fucking smile he suddenly sent his way.

He lets out a low growl, punching Deku back with an explosive punch. "I thought you were no longer going to be my punching bag Deku! Guess you were WRONG!"

"I wont be!" Izuku dashes towards him.

"What are you going to do, another trick you come up with in the fucking head of yours?" Katsuki places his palms together with his palms facing Izuku letting loose a stun grenade attack blinding the smaller boy. "It always pisses me off! I have no clue what the hell is going on in that brain."

He sends Izuku off flying with another explosion."All this time! I feel like you have been looking down on me with disdain, aiming to surpass me with that fucking attitude of yours that I CAN'T STAND!"

Katsuki watches as Izuku looks at him in amazement. "Kacchan... you really looked at me like that?"

He looks into his eyes as he continues to speak to the taller boy. "I know that normally one should have wanted to stay away from someone who made fun and picked on them... but your right... I had nothing. That is exactly why even with the way you treated me so badly I was able to stay by your side purely because of how AMAZING you are, everything you did was to brilliant it was blinding!"

Katsuki again chooses to try to ignore the praise that the smaller was giving him, like he has in the past. But it seems to keep getting more and more difficult.

"Kacchan, your so amazing and you were close to me. You became my goal for myself and thats why-" His skin began to glow as he dashed toward him.

 _'SHIT hes gotten faster all the sudden!'_ Katsuki prepares to guard against the suddenly extra fast Izuku.

"-I caught up to you!" He did a smash kick downward from above Katsuki, pushing him back.

Katsuki quickly throws an explosive punch in Izukus direction., but only manages to blast him away. ' _I couldn't make a direct hit... the little shit, speeding up out of now where.'_ The blond couldn't help but to smirk, feeling the adrenaline rush trough him from the fight.

"Is that all you got! Kacchan?!"

A vein pops on the side of the blonds head as his amusement dies instantly for his pride to well up.

Izuku obviously also letting the blood rush to his head had dashed towards him and started an onslaught of attacks, he replied in equal fever.

Deku lands a direct hit against the blonds face but Katsuki grabs him in the midst of it and lets out an explosion, barreling him down to the ground.

Katsuki now has Izuku pinned beneath him unable to free his legs and arms. "I win. Even with All Might's power as your own now... you still lose. So... Why did YOU lose?"

"You two can stop there now... Sorry I was ease dropping on the two of you."

The two look over in surprise. Katsuki get up off of Izuku and they both get up facing the new arrival...

"All Might..." They both say in unison.

Then All Might explained every thing. Kacchan is now also in on their little quirk secret. He explained to them how they shouldn't go against each other and how they can build each other up and become the best heroes who both WIN and RESCUE.

' _That to me sounds amazing. At this point I don't know how Kacchan feels about me anymore... He SAID he loves me but I guess with how his emotions are it... could have been a mistake... but I do know now he will keep our secret safe and he does acknowledge me as a rival...'_ Izuku remembers as they vowed to surpass one another with a awkward smile.

'They got in a fight?!"

"House Arrest?!"

It's the following morning and their classmates are getting ready for going to the open ceremony while he and Kacchan, due to their actions the previous night, get an on-slot of questions thrown at them. Izuku makes eye contact with Aoyama who sends him his normal glamorous smile with a twinkle in his eye, obviously getting the wrong idea, but thankfully time for the ceremony came and everyone departed. Suddenly there was peace and quiet. The only noise is the soft humming coming from the two vacuums they used for their assigned cleaning duty during their house arrest. No one will be back till after classes.

The boys were both patched up for their wounds. Both have big patches on both cheeks, Katsuki has a small one on the corner of his lip and bandages wrapped around his forearms, Izuku has a big patch on the left side of his chin and on both knees.

After sleeping on it, not being fueled by emotions and adrenaline and now being alone in the silence made things feel kinda awkward. Izuku tries to focus on his vacuuming.

"Your shoot style..."

Izuku flinches at the sudden conversation. "...What about it?"

"Your wind up motions are to big . Even when you sped up I was still able to react... Its not good for a slug fest."

"Ah... is that so?"

"It doesn't mix well with punches... Pisses me off."

Was Kacchan actually giving him advice?! A blush forms on his cheeks from behind his patches as he feels the first kindness from the other boy since that night. _'Last night, yes was a little insane but... we were able to finally talk about our feelings towards each other …..well... except for one thing...'_ suddenly a butterfly was in his stomach as he felt the sudden urge to bring it up.

He hesitantly looks over his shoulder to look at the blond only to surprisingly meet crimson eyes peeking back at him. They both look away quickly, and Izukus heart is now thumping a mile a minute.

He hears the other silently cursing under his breath.

' _I- I guess now is as good as time as any...'_ He gulps as he turns off his vacuum and turns towards the other.

"Ka- Kacchan..." Izuku watches as the blond slowly turns around but looks to the side, not making eye contact.

"...What?" A light blush on the blonds cheeks gave him a little more encouragement to continue.

"About... before..." A blush deepens on freckled cheeks as the words seem to get stuck in his throat."In response to what you s- said the other night... I- I feel the same way. I know after last night maybe you don't feel t- that way anymore but... I-"

"Deku..." Izuku jumps at the interruption. He looks up to the blond who had already turned off his vacuum and approached the shorter boy, stopping just out of arms reach. "When it comes to YOU... sigh... I still feel the same. If anything last night only caused it to grow more! Your the only thing on my mind and it drives me fucking bat shit crazy... I'm not sure when but it eventually developed in.. to..." He trails off, his pride and the embarrassment not allowing him to complete his sentience.

Izuku looks up at him in awe. Has their new found rivalry since all of this started been what sparked the attraction the blond seemed to have for him now? Since when? And for how long has he felt this way?

"Kacchan... I'm sorry. I-I've been so oblivious about everything! But... I want to be with you, I want to fight beside you. You have always been someone I looked towards. Your so strong and amazing. I- I love you Kacchan... All I want is for us to be able to work past our differences and be able to help each other grow. I would do anything for you to make that happen." Tears forced their way into his eyes as he wait for the other to reply. He had hoped that this was enough to convince him. Not sure that the blond actually trusts him to feel this way.

Izuku looks down to his feet nervously and Katsuki peers down at that mess of a head of hair. The taller boy would never admit to the loud thumping he can hear resonating through his core from the others confession.

Suddenly the blond is looming over Izuku, and is SO CLOSE! He stiffens up as he is trapped against the back of the couch that sat right behind him. Big hands grips the couch on either side him and he feels the warmth of the other ghosting around him. A deep growl rumbles out of the throat that was so close to his right cheek as he begins to speak. "Are you that desperate to have me DESTROY you again, after last night?"

Izuku goes red at the insinuating sounding comment. Knowing full well he is talking about his loosing their fight and not anything sexual... Or maybe he did mean for it to sound sexual. He cant help but remember the pleasure filled night that they DID have several days before though. Izuku takes a moment to collect himself.

"Did you forget Kacchan?" The blond who was actually smirking with confidence now looks down in surprise as the smaller boy places a hand on his chest to push him back just enough so he could look into his eyes. Those emerald eyes looked up at him half lidded with lust, lips puckered into a little quirky smirk. "I told you last night, I'm not holding back. Didn't I?"

Katsuki licks his lips, his Adams apple bobbing as he cant help to swallow. "Tch..! You fucker.." He growls as he grabs Izuku by the hips and leans down to bite his lower lip.

"Kahh- cchan..." The name comes out as a breathy moan. Opening his mouth a little more to lick his assaulter's lips.

Katsuki quickly clashes there lips together and playfully seeks out that eager tongue with his own. Izukus other hand joins the one on the taller's chest as they begin to roam about and feel the masculine form before him.

The hands on Izukus hips slip under his shirt and begin a little adventure of its own. One slides back to the small of his back as the other feels its way up his abs. The blond appreciating Izukus obvious improvement of his body. Gradually he finds his way to a toned but still somewhat soft chest, playfully he begins to prod at a nipple with this thumb.

Izuku lets out a half moan into the kiss, arching his back in arousal. Katsuki grins as he gives the nipple a pinch and a little tug.

"Ah... Kacchan..." He moans against his lips, emerald eyes look into fiery crimson with lust as he brings his arms around his neck.

Katsuki leans in and softly nibbles on that delicious plump bottom lip. He then licks it and moves on to his neck, placing small love bites all along it. Following up every bite with licks and soft kisses.

Izuku shivers excitedly at the sexy but surprisingly sweet attention Kacchan is giving him. His fingers run through blond locks as a moan quietly escapes his lips. _'He is so different then from last time. aah... amazing...'_

Bringing his hands down Katsuki gives Izukus ass a nice tight squeeze. A satisfying surprised squeak is what he gets out of the dark haired boy. He then brings his hands down lower to lift him up and put him onto the back of the couch to sit.

Surprised buy the sudden change in position Izuku wrap his arms around Katsuki's shoulders to keep balance. Katsuki's hands move back to Izukus shirt, One to his back again but the other instead lifts the shirt up revealing the slender fit form before him. He moves lower and drags his tongue on the nub he had teased a moment ago.

"Ahhhn.." Izuku's fingers now in the blonds hair feels his arousal grow as he focuses on the wet warmth that is now enveloping around his sensitive nipple. Lips pucker and suck as the nipple then begins to peak. Katsuki lightly nibbles on it and gives it a soft tug.

Legs wrap around Katsuki's waist and pulls the blond closer in approval. Fingers start to roam into those blond locks with encouragement. Katsuki switches to the other nipple and continues to play with the first one with his free hand. He flicks his tongue as he encourages the nub to match the other in perkiness. Small moans continue to roll out in pleasure. He then begins suckle hard, he then catches the nub between his teeth, tugging and pulling. The boy beneath him stiffens up with a drawn out weak moan.

Katsuki then stands up and looks down to see the sexy expression the little shit was wearing. Face flush and lightly panting, a little wine escapes those lips in protest to the lack of attention to his chest. Katsuki grins and pushes Izuku backwards. He falls back and his slippers fly off his feet.

"Aaah- umph!" Izuku opens his eyes to see a table and the other couch in the room upside down. He lifts up his head that is already collecting blood to look at the blond. "Kacchan what was that for!"

With a smirk on his lips Katsuki jumps over the back of the couch to land crouching with both feet on either side of Izukus torso. Not answering the others question he re-positions them into a more comfortable position, laying Izuku on his back along the couch. Katsuki is kneeling above him with one leg in between Deku's.

Izuku looks up at him a little annoyed but still blushing none the less. Katsuki grins down at him until he is grabbed by the shirt collar and pulled down by the smaller. Izuku bites Katsuki's ear, tugging on the lobe. Katsuki growls at the surprisingly assertive Deku, getting riled up in the process.

"Kacchan..." Izuku whispers huskily into his hear. Katsuki shivers against his will as the breath ghosts past his ear, the suddenly deeper sultry sound of his own name resonates into him. "I told you I'd give you everything I got, don't play around with me... this is serious~..." He lets out in a purr.

Katsuki lets out a deep growl as he feels his arousal grow in his pants. _'When did Deku get THIS fucking cocky? The little shit..., so sexy..'_

"Don't worry Deku..." He says in an even deeper tone. In his hunched over position he slips both of his hands under Izuku and into his shorts cupping bare ass cheeks in each hand with a nice squeeze. "I'm VERY fucking serious..." He says with a smirk.

"Mmmmn... Kacchan~" He purrs as his own arousal also grows. He feels his tip dampen his shorts that seems to have become tighter on him due to the pair of hands that had been added into his garment and securely attached themselves to his behind.

He then grabs the taller boys dick in his scarred hand through the others shorts. The blond hisses at the sudden contact. Izuku licks his lips and he rubs the large member with the palm of his hand. Occasionally adding more pressure then less, then he would trace the outline of the thickness with his thumb and forefinger lightly squeezing.

Katsuki moves one of his hands off of Izukus ass, sitting back up he looks down at Izuku who has the sexiest, small, open mouth smile he has ever seen. _'Even sexier he looks like that while touching my cock.'_

He smirks as he suddenly pulls Izukus shorts down to just below his ass, freeing the smaller boys member from hiding. Katsuki is greeted once again with an unbelievably wet and hard dick. A little dark patch of hair sits at the base. He licks his lips at the member that glistens in the light from the wetness. He then looks back up to those emerald eyes that are now half lidded. "Deku... your so wet... like a woman... like a bitch in heat..."

Izuku heart pitter patters, suddenly feeling self conscious again, or rather shy. He averts his eyes for a moment, his blush deepening, creeping up to his ears as he then looks back at those crimson hues. His eyes glossed over seem to sparkle at him. "Is that... good?"

Katsuki feels as if his heart had exploded. _'Did this bitch just go from super sexy and confident to the most shy adorable little uuugh shit'_ He shifts down Izukus legs and pulls the shorts with him, he admires the bare legs only covered by the patches on the knees and a few small scars that are hardly noticeable. They are lean and muscular, the skin along his thighs fair and pale. ' _Fucking-'_

"-Perfect" He says deeply, not noticing he had accidentally answered the smaller boy. Izukus heart flutters at the complement.

The blond then lifts the leg that lays next to the back of the couch and places it over his shoulder as he slowly dives in closer. He gently begins to nibble the inner thigh of the leg he held over his shoulder. Kissing and licking afterwards like he did to Izukus neck before.

"Aaahn Ka- Kacchan?!" Izuku now getting nervous and excited at the same time, feeling the other boy travel deeper and deeper into more sensitive areas. He arches his back as he dives his scarred fingers into the blonds hair and covers his mouth with the other. He begins to anticipate what is to come likely next.

Katsuki who had been slowly working down the inner thigh now props himself on his elbows and targets the tasty treat that is standing between these perfect legs. One hand still holding the leg over his shoulder, the other now presses its palm against the pretty sack that sits just below. Inciting a moan out of the smaller male, he palms upwards to bring his middle and forefinger to the sides of Izukus base. He strokes the flat of his tongue along Izukus shaft, savoring the bitter tasting sap that had glazed over there.

Scarred fingers now pull slightly on the blonds hair as he lets out a choked moan. "Oh kami- AHhn!"

Katsuki now sucks on the head cleaning the precum off. Twirling his tongue around, he then licks the slit in a prodding motion, causing the smaller boy to bring out a strained moan. Slowly he now brings more into his mouth, tongue swiping along its length as if to taste every inch of it.

"Ah ahhh Kah~ Kacch aaan.. faaaAhhck~" The terrible attempt at calling out his name followed by the rare curse was weak, and satisfying to hear... to say the least... Katsuki thrilled at the response, slowly slurps his way back up till there's a **POP!**

Izuku wines when the warmth leaves him. That had felt AMAZING and he wanted more. Until suddenly two strong hands slip under his ass and lifts him up. That same dangerously amazing tongue and lips find their way to his puckered hole.

He breaths in a shuddered moan as he feels the tongue slowly prod its way in, wiggling and swirling as it made its entrance. His feet lay on the blonds back as his toes begin to curl.

"Ka Kacchan! Ahh wa... wait WAit!" Katsuki grumbles but reluctantly complies as he puts him down to look at him.

"Fuck what is it Deku?!" He tries to look intimidating but his frown looks more like a pout.

Izuku smirks as he squeezes his thighs together and forces Katsuki to lean forward, his face bumping into Izukus dick. "I want to return the favor and... I just got a very nice idea."

Katsuki eyes are wide in surprise. Then he smirk in realization, the little shit might have a kinky perverted side to him. "Humph and what is that?"

Izuku then lifts a foot up and places it on Katsuki's shoulder, pushing him back and off of him. Katsuki falls back,now kneeling is surprised and goes to retort to the obviously defying action to just be shut down as he sees Deku sit up and shed his shirt off. Now all he is wearing is patches and elbow bracers.

Izuku notices the blonds obvious gaping. He blushes as he crawls onto his knees as well and faces him, placing a hand on Kacchan's chest to slightly press him back. "Kacchan, lay back for me please."

He complies without complain..., for now anyway. Liking the way things are looking he lays back on the couch propped up with his elbows behind him to watch and see what his little bitch will do next.

Izuku now climbs on top of Katsuki but he turns around while doing so. Katsuki is quick to bring his arms up so he can take hold of those beautiful hips as he watches that cute little ass come down to sit on his rib cage.

Suddenly the blond feels fingers on his hips as well, sneaking under the waistband of his shorts. They pulls his shorts down to his knees and now his cock is free.

Izuku marvels at it. He remembered it was big, Its was defiantly bigger then his, which was actually pretty decent sized dick, in both length and girth. It's not as big as the porn stars he saw in a video that Mineta showed him and a few of the guys before, but it was defiantly impressive.

Izuku smiles and licks his lips as he grabs and begins to stroke the appendage. Katsuki's grip on his hips tighten as his manhood gets attended to attentively. "Deku...-" he growls in disapproving... approval. "-Whats the meaning of this... Aahh...!"

"O- oh yeah, hehe sorry Kacchan I got a bit distracted is all.." he then slowly lifts his ass back up and scooches himself back. He slides his feet under and past the blonds arms behind him. He then bends over, his dick now hangs over the blond and he begins to eagerly lick the cock that lays before him.

"Mmmn..." Katsuki inwardly moans as he looks at the lewd display above him. _'holy shit Deku you little slut'_ grabbing the dick that is currently dripping precum on his neck. He then leans forward and licks it up to their balls. Giving the latter a nice quick suck, pulling back till it pops out of his lips.

"Aaaahn~!" Izuku moans openly as he worships the cock in front of him with his tongue, his saliva coating it, dripping down to the base and his chin.

Katsuki catches the still wet dick between his lips as he squeezes the ass cheeks above him. He begins to suck on it as if trying to drink from it, swirling his tongue around it.

Moans continue to resonate as Izuku tries to find a rhythm to bob his head to, taking the large length deep into his mouth. Saliva continues to drip from lips as Izuku is trying to focus on the cock in his mouth, finding it somewhat difficult with the amazing sensations he is getting from Kacchan's antics below him.

Katsuki releases the dick from his lips and now leans up further as he picks up where he had left off previously. He begins to massage Izukus hole with his tongue, slightly putting pressure on the tightness. He hears Deku gasp and he then begins to slightly thrust his hips up, enjoying the overly wet cavern engulfing his cock.

Izuku loosing strength in his arms from the overwhelming sensations. He now lays his chest on Kacchan's lower stomach, and his ass is now Mt. Fuji... Katsuki's thrusts causes him to bounce a bit.

Izuku tries to continue to bob his head and not gag on his delicacy as he feels a hot moist muscle begin to worm its way into him. His dick still dripping pre onto the blond.

"Mmph" Katsuki grunts as he begins to suck and dart his tongue out and back into the tightness, massaging the round orbs as his nose gets wedged between them. He's trying to stay in control as Izuku continues to bob and starts to eagerly suck on his still trusting arousal.

"Fuck... shit..." He growls as he places his hands on the couch and slides himself back, slipping his cock out of Izukus mouth with a pop and removing himself from underneath him in one swift smooth motion.

"Kah- cchan...?" Izuku manages as his face is smushed against the couch cushion. He begins to lift himself up to look behind him only to be pushed back down.

"Stay Deku..."

Izuku now feels a pressure along the crack of his bottom, the blond has begin to rut against him with his slick saliva coated cock.

Leaning over Katsuki whispers in his ear "I want you to prepare yourself like this..."

Izuku blush grows deeper. The night after they were previously together he had touched himself while thinking about the other, but he was to embarrassed to touch that area himself. "M- m me?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" He growls seductively into his ear, his deep voice vibrating against him.

"Aaahh.. ah um o- okay Kacchan.." The blond backs off of him and Izuku begins to stick his fingers in his mouth, making sure it is coated with his saliva generously.

He then brings his scarred hand back over his back. He slides his middle finger between his crack slowly till he reaches his opening. _'if Kacchan wants a show... t- then I guess I better give him one~...'_ Izuku then rubs along the sides of his entrance in circles until he felt he could ease into the tight crevasse.

Kacchan is watching Izuku while sitting up on the couch facing him. His shorts still around his knees and stroking his cock slowly. Crimson eyes watching mechanically.

Izuku begins to move his finger in and out, wiggling it to loosen it up. Once he felt it was enough to add another, then his forefinger joins the middle, he lets out a soft strained moan at the intrusion but continues to slide both fingers down to the hilt.

This position and presenting himself to Kacchan has caused a mysterious new emotion to stir inside of him. He, yes felt embarrassed but also felt so erotic. Being so used to being considered plain looking this situation with the red eyes he knows is continuing to bore into him caused him to get excited.

Katsuki watches as those fingers stretch out that tight hole, and how Dekus dick slowly drips precum onto the couch from excitement. He growls in approval, knowing that despite the smallers reluctance he is REALLY getting into putting on this display before him. Katsuki feels his own arousal in his hand pulse in excitement as he swipes his own cum around the head.

Izuku starts to gyrate onto his own fingers to aid into his show and stretching. His finger lightly brushes against something that felt familiar. He curves his fingers to find it dead on and lets out a surprised moan. He then continues to rub his fingers on this sinfully brilliant button. His whole body begins to quake as he adds in a third finger, spreading himself apart eagerly and quickening his pace with thrusts in that perfect spot. "AH ahhn aH mmmnnph Ah!"

"Ah shit Deku, your so fucking sexy like that. Fuck!" Katsuki is at his limit, no longer able to just sit and watch he gives Izukus ass a nice hard spank, leaving a nice pink flush behind.

"Aaah! Kah- Kachyaaan~ ahn" Tears well up into Izukus eyes at the sudden stinging sensation, but enjoying it along with Kacchan's lust filled complement. Feeling accomplished, knowing that he riled the other up.

Katsuki stands up off the couch and lifts Deku up, roughly turning him to face and lean on the back of the couch. Izuku still on his knees reluctantly pulls his fingers out to grab onto the couch to buffer the rough movement.

He turns his head and looks back to see Kacchan lift his shirt off, Izuku marvels at the swol muscular form as the fabric reveals it. His eyes then are drawn to Katsuki's now very uncharacteristically red face and lust filled crimson eyes looking down at him. Their eyes meet and Katsuki places a hand on Deku's hip and the other on the back of the couch as he again begins to rut against him. He leans in and kisses him softly. "...Deku..." He says against his lips.

"...Kacchan.." he whispers back just as their lips lock tight and tongues begin to dances passionately. The kiss becomes heated and wet fast as Izuku gyrates back against Katsuki's cock.

Katsuki then leans back and spits into his hand, he applies it generously to his cock before positioning it at Izukus entrance. With both hands on Izukus hips the blond presses himself inside slowly. "Fuck.." he whispers. _'it's still...so tight'_

Gradually he presses himself in to the hilt. He gives pause, he's eager but wants to give Deku time to adjust... not wanting to admit to himself that if he moved right away he probably bust a nut right there.

After a moment passes Katsuki feels Izuku press his ass against him as encouragement. "...Kacchan... I'm okay, you can move..."

Katsuki's grip on his hips become tighter and he bites his bottom lip as he slowly pumps himself inside Deku. Each thrust gradually becoming longer and longer. He works his way into a momentum and Izuku begins to let out a sweet song of pleasure filled moans.

 _'Again... again Kacchan is inside me...!'_ Izuku feels as more tears fill his eyes and his face continues to warm up at his own thoughts.

Once the blond had adjusted his thrusts became more full and powerful, gaining more control over himself and more importantly Deku. He looks down at the slender form below him quake against his thrusts. Finding the smaller's back to be beautiful he runs a hand along it, feeling a light layer of sweat till he finds mossy curls to grip into. He pulls Deku's head back causing the moans coming out his throat to become more breathy and open.

"Aaaahn ah AH KaH Kachaaan Ahn aH!" Izuku feeling overly stimulated brings his scarred hand down to his own neglected member and began to pump it. " Ohhh shit Kamiii... AH ahn haaa Aan aH!"

 _'god damn Deku...'_ Katsuki grins at the other boy as he looses control of himself. He feels a surge of power overcome him as he observes the others look and sound so submissive below him. "Dekuuu" He Growls deeply. "Who do you belong to?"

"YOU! AH aah ahN Ahh~" Izuku doesn't hesitate to declare his submission to him, living up to his promise to give him EVERYTHING.

"My name Dekuu mmph... who do YOU belong to?"

"Ka Ah ah Ka- Aaah ah I- I belong to KaaatsuKI! Ahh!"

"FUCK yea you do... mmn ah you belong to ME. No one else is allowed to touch you..." His thrusts then become a lot more aggressive and rough. He places a foot on the couch and both hands are back on Izukus hips, gripping tightly that they may bruise. Izukus prostate suddenly is getting pounded over and over from the slight new angle.

"AHh! Ah Ka- ChAaaaaaan! Ahh aha ah ah I- AHh I'm gonna Ah ah Hhhaa AHHh! Izuku then releases onto the cushion below.

As Deku is riding out his orgasm his muscles clamp down tightly around Katsuki's thick member. "Ff- fuu uuuuCK!" He continues an UN-rhythmic momentum and he rides out his own climax, filling Deku up with his seed.

Catching his breath Katsuki stay's there for a moment inside him. Once he felt he couldn't hold himself up any longer, the blond pulled out and slumped down on the couch. He lazily pulls his shorts back up.

Izuku, slumped against the back of the couch turns his head to look at the blond beside him. A satisfied smile on his face. Katsuki notices the other looking at him. He lifts his arm up that is closest to the other, offering him to come closer.

Izuku heart skips a beat, his blush flushing as he crawls over to him. Fitting himself beneath his arm he leans against him and wraps his arms around the blonds waist. "Kacchan... that was... a- amazing.."

The blond blushes, embarrassed he retorts. "No shit! WHO do you think just fucked you?! Of course it was amazing.." He grumbles.

Izuku cant help but chuckle. He looks up to meet red eyes. He leans up and gives the blond a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling back he looks at him again. "I love you Kacchan..."

Katsuki's heart skips as he takes it in. He brings up his hand and scratches his head as he looks away with a bashful pout on his face. "... me too..."

Izukus face then seems to glow with happiness. He snuggles back into the bigger boy as they continue to relax. "Does this mean... We're boyfriends now?" He asks, feeling strange that the question left his mouth. This whole situation still seemed unreal to him. Never expecting their relationship to develop to such a thing, and so quickly even. But that's only because he has only just realized his feelings could have been developed to this point this past week. While the other... seems to have had at the very least conflicting feeling towards him for quite some time.

The blond stays quiet for quite some time before responding to him. "...Yes... If you truly meant it when you said your mine. Because I know I wont be an easy person to be with, especially since its you... I told you already didn't I... You drive me crazy in more ways then one, I'll probably still treat you shit. Being the ass that I am. If you can fucking deal then-"

"Kacchan..." Izuku leans up again to look at him, turning the blonds face to look him in the eye. "Do you really think that would stop me?"

Katsuki then recalls something he himself mentioned last night, how it fucking got to him ever since they were kids how Deku would keep following him no matter if he verbally or even when he sometimes physically abused him. He always stayed by his side, to admire him, to tell him when he was doing something bad, or share moments together when they marveled at All Mights deeds. He was truly the best friend he never asked for, or rather tried to get rid of unsuccessfully. It was only in middle school when Izuku started to distance himself even if it was just a little bit.

Katsuki chuckles and covers his face with a hand in realization. "No... no I guess not... fucking Deku."

Izuku then smiles at him happily knowing that the taller boy understands him. He kisses him again, applying a little more pressure this time. Katsuki grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him back suddenly. "Shit Deku! We need to finish cleaning!"

Izuku pales and his eyes grow wide at the realization that they just did this in a very VERY open space and during a time when they were under discipline even.

"And you made a fucking mess on the couch Deku you better clean that shit up! I'll finish the vacuuming.."

"aah UM oKAY!" Izuku says anxiously as he hops up to find his clothing to throw back on in a rush.

Katsuki amused watches the smaller boys naked butt rush to get dressed as he slides his own shirt back on. _'We still have a few more days of house arrest to fool around some more.'_ He notes as he slips on his indoor slippers and continues over to his vacuum.

Izuku hurries to find a rag and upholstery cleaner to clean up his mess off the couch. He inwardly preys that it comes off easily so no one can notice it.

After a while they are able to take a short break to go to their rooms and freshen up at least a little, No time for a bath. Thanking the gods that they both have high stamina to be able to do cleaning after sex and after a long night of fighting and being lectured by Aizawa Sensei. Its a miracle really.

That early evening they were finishing up with all the little tasks they had been assigned for the day as their classmates started to file back into the dorms. Mineta was quick to find dust on the windowsill and criticize the blond for it. Sero openly laughing at it.

"Whats the deal with the dust Bakugou" The tiny classmate peers at him cockily with a grin.

"Piss of asshole! That's All Deku! Fuck Deku do you not know how to clean?! Shit!"

"EeeH?! S-Sorry! I- I'm gonna take out the trash..." Izuku noticing the classmates talk about the events in class that day made him feel so out of the loop.

Iida noticing Izuku didn't hesitate to express his disappointment in him and doesn't feel bad for him at all.

"The two of you are getting your JUST desserts! You hear me too Bakugou?!"

"Shut the fuck you you four-eyed prick!"

Izuku hurries with several bags of trash out of the building. Little does he know that his little trip to take out everyone's trash will lead him to have a fateful meeting with a very unique senpai.


End file.
